


A Better End

by FallingForKonoha



Category: Naruto
Genre: All four types, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, I love SasuHina and NaruHina and SNS so this is my solution, I'm writing a strictly sfw adorable childhood SNH here too if you wanna read that, M/M, Multi, Naruto is bi and Hinata is Ply and Sasuke deserves fun, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, as in SNS in one chapter and NH in another and SH in a different one and then SNH again, but they are not in the same universe and also this one will include a lot of smut, but this is one of my favorite OT3s, so I'm writing them shamelessly again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/FallingForKonoha
Summary: The Sun, the Moon, and the SkyA perfect set, they belong together





	A Better End

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pure threesome smut, so enjoy

_Is this a bad idea? Its a bad idea… no, not good, we just started with the clones, and this.._

“What’s wrong, Naruto-kun?” Hinata asked, looking over at her pacing husband

“Eh? N-Nothing’s wrong! Everything is perfectly fine!” He stuttered, waving his hands in front of him and looking incredibly guilty

“Naruto-kun, don’t lie to me” she frowned slightly, and he slumped his shoulders

“H-Hinata..” Naruto started, and he looked away “y-you can say no! Just, just, well… you know with the clones, I thought maybe.. because you’re used to it now, we could…”

Hinata immediately knew where he was going with it. And she blushed, before asking, very quietly “you want to bring in Sasuke-kun…?”

Naruto blushed “h-how did you know…?”

Hinata twiddled with her fingers, something she’d done ages ago, nerves on end making her repeat old habits

“The way… the way you look at him… I used to think you liked him… and you… you didn’t like women” she gave an awkward smile

“Eh…?” He started, before registering what she said “Eh?! No Hinata, I’m not gay!”

She gave an awkward chuckle “well… I know that now…”

“I just… I did… kinda… like him…” Naruto grumbled “but I love you! I’m in love with you and only you! I just think he’s cute, is all!”

Hinata gave an awkward smile and he blushed

“C-Can you just forget I asked? It was a stupid idea anyway..”

“Okay” Hinata said, nodding her head “O-Okay… Lets do it”

Naruto’s eyes widened “eh? What? You’re saying yes?!”

Hinata nodded “I-If it will make Naruto-kun happy.. I-I don’t mind… if he joins…”

She was incredibly nervous, she already had a hard time letting Naruto see her naked, but to add Sasuke…

“Alright! Ill call him right now!” The blonde grinned brightly, moving to her and cupping her face in his hands, planting a kiss firmly on her lips

“Hinata! You’re the best wife ever!”

“Does he even… does he even find me attractive?” Again twiddling her fingers and Naruto frowned

“Of course! Which guy wouldn’t? Hinata, you’re beautiful”

She blushed at that “A-Alright.. you can call him, then…”

_____

She didn’t hear the conversation, and Sasuke didn’t come over instantly, leaving the rest of the day with her freaking out silently and Naruto wringing his hands in excitement

Sasuke hadn’t exactly asked to join, but, when he would visit the village, when he would write, he hinted at it, at how he felt about Naruto, and how he regretted that he hadn’t confessed sooner, and it scared Naruto that he didn’t know what would have happened if Sasuke had told him he loved him when they were kids, how different their lives would be

He wasn’t gay, that was obvious, and he was madly in love with his wife, he thought she was easily the prettiest girl in all of Konoha, in the Land of Fire, hell, in the WORLD but he still had a tiny crush on Sasuke, still found the bastard attractive

He was never attracted to any other guy, just Sasuke, and that troubled him because he didn’t exactly know WHAT to label himself

The doorbell rang, and Naruto and Hinata both jumped, before he stood and ran towards the door eagerly “Hinata, we’ll meet you in the bedroom!” He shouted

Hinata nervously headed to their bedroom, sitting on the mattress and staring at the open door

She was about to have another man lay his hand on her, see her bare, touch her, feel her, kiss her? 

At that thought, she shook her head

No, she wouldn’t allow Sasuke to kiss her, she already didn’t feel that comfortable with the idea of him touching her. But Naruto has feelings for his old teammate and this was how he wanted to express them

Nervously, she twiddled her fingers again, an old habit she picked up again when nervous, until she heard something crash outside, and she immediately went to the door to see what was happening

“Naruto-kun, are you alrigh-” her voice cut off as she looked ahead of her, eyes wide and locking with the figures in front of her

Naruto had his arms around Sasuke, his lips on the other man’s, who used his one arm to weave his fingers into Naruto’s golden hair

“O-Oh dear” Hinata said, surprised that she didn’t feel at all threatened by her husband kissing someone else, actually finding the sight slightly arousing, to see firsthand the expressions Naruto made in the midst of a passionate kiss

“O-Oh, Hinata…” Naruto pulled away, his hands pressed to Sasuke’s chest to push the other man off, his whiskered cheeks flushed

He looked at her, his face embarrassed

“S-Sorry… I should’ve asked” he said, giving a half smile, and Hinata shook her head

“N-No worries, Naruto-kun” Hinata shook her head, and Sasuke just smirked, his mouth latching into the blonde’s neck

“O-Oi! Wait til we’re in the bedroom-dattebayo!” Naruto gave a weak protest, and Sasuke let out a dry chuckle, pulling back and heading towards the room

Hinata stepped to the side to allow him in, and he went right to the bed, sitting himself down onto it

“So” Sasuke started, just as Naruto went into the room and stood by his wife “how do we start this, exactly?” He asked lazily

“I actually… don’t really know” Naruto said sheepishly, and Sasuke sighed

“Oi, usuratonkachi, this was your idea” he said

“Why don’t we… why don’t we start with how we’ve done it before, Naruto-kun?” Hinata asked with a weak smile

“O-Oh! R.. right” Naruto nodded, before pausing

“Can… can Sasuke touch you, Hinata?” He asked her quietly and she blushed

“Does he…” Hinata paused, before turning to Sasuke “do… you want to… Sasuke-kun…?” she asked, her tone nervous, and Sasuke looked her over, eyes glancing down over her figure, her plump thighs, her thick waist, her curvy hips, and gave a half smirk

“You’re not half bad”

Her entire face blushed, and Naruto glared

“O-Oi! Hinata is the prettiest woman in Konoha!” He said angrily

“You think I like women, usuratonkachi?” Sasuke asked, and, this time, Naruto blushed

“Well… y-yeah.. you… you don’t?” Naruto asked, confused

“If… if he likes you, Naruto-kun.. maybe..”

Sasuke just shrugged “Hinata’s the only girl I’d actually not mind touching, she’s decent looking” he paused, eyes roaming up and down her figure “her body is great” he commented, and, again, she blushed, but Naruto grinned proudly

“Come here” Sasuke said to her, and she looked over nervously to Naruto, who just nodded

Sheepishly, she approached the seated Uchiha, who brought his hand up, moving to swiftly unbutton her shorts

She blushed, but didn’t move, and he unzipped them, moving so they fell at her feet, leaving her in just her panties and stockings

“Your shirt next” Sasuke said, and, again, Hinata blushed, nervous fingers finding her top, taking it along with the belt she wore on her waist off

“Oi, you take off your clothes too…” Naruto grumbled from the corner, and Hinata looked over to see he already removed his own shirt

Sasuke simply shrugged, taking off his top, all three without their shirts, bare chested expect for Hinata who still had her lacy bra

Hinata looked at Sasuke’s left arm, where it cut off, and she blinked, curious

“Heh, this?” Sasuke asked, raising it slightly, no sign of anger at her curiosity “it won’t be a problem, it hasn’t stopped me from fighting, it shouldn’t affect this”

“I wasn’t concerned about that, Sasuke-kun” Hinata gave a small smile “I’m glad it doesn’t affect you, you must be an amazing shinobi to adapt so quickly” she said honestly

Sasuke blinked at that, not expecting it from her

“H-Hey, Hinata, I’m still here, ya know…” Naruto grumbled, raising his right arm, looking at the prostatic he had gotten while Sasuke refused his

“O-Oh! Y-You’re amazing too, Naruto-kun!” Hinata blushed, covering her face with her hands, and Sasuke smirked

“So, you’ll let me fuck your wife but get jealous when she compliments me and not you?” He asked with a raised brow

“S-Sasuke-kun!” Hinata squeaked at the vulgar language, and Naruto glared at him

“Oi, Teme! I’m just as strong as you, ya know! Hinata just isn’t used to talking to you, that’s all!”

“Heh” Sasuke scoffed, shaking his head

“N-Naruto-kun, where do we go from here…?” Hinata asked as she removed her bra

“Sasuke, this is your first time, right?” Naruto asked

“So what if it is?” Sasuke asked, “I didn’t have time to do anything when I was too busy training” he said, but Hinata could see a slight pink touch his cheeks, like he was embarrassed

“Alright, then you should probably stay like that” Naruto said, before turning to his wife “Hinata, you should get in his lap, and I can go behind, since Sasuke won’t know how to do that”

Hinata blushed, twiddling her fingers

“N-Naruto-kun, if Sasuke-kun isn’t… Isn’t that fond of women, perhaps he should be behind…” Hinata said, face red from embarrassment  
“Huh?”

“If…if he’s in front.. He… He will see my… My breasts… And… Men don’t have those…” She explained

“She has a point, Usuratonkachi” Sasuke said, giving a half shrug

“R-Right… But… Won’t it hurt?”

“You… You can stretch me…” More blushing, her face entirely red, and Sasuke looked at her, half expecting her to pass out like she would when they were children

“Right!” Naruto nodded, moving to reach into the dresser to pull out the bottle of lube

“Hinata, bend over” Naruto said, and she blushed again, nodding

“S-Sasuke-kun.. If.. If you would..” She stuttered, fingers on the whim of her panties

“I’m going to see it anyways, there’s no use in hiding” he smirked, and she flushed more

Slowly, she lowered her panties, her hands going into the bed as she bent slightly, exposing herself

Sasuke looked her over, how her pale skin was even more white in the place the sun didn’t touch, how tuffs of indigo hair were nearly trimed, how her bottom lips slightly parted to expose a pretty pink color, and he found himself not indifferent at all like he expected, but, instead, aroused by the sight

“Alright, I can teach ya how to do this so next time you won’t need my help” Naruto nodded, pouring some lube onto his fingers, the fact he had confirmed the possibility of a next time completely unnoticed by him, but Sasuke blinked at how comfortable Naruto seemed to be, and how Hinata didn’t hear, having by then buried her face into a pillow

Naruto brought his fingers to Hinata’s back entrance, and she tensed as he rounded his finger around it, making slow circles

“Ya gotta wait til the muscle relaxes, then push a finger in” he said, tone matter-of-factly, even as his face flushed with color

“Right… Like preparing a man..”

Naruto tensed immediately, looking at Sasuke

“You’ve… You’ve been with guys before…?” He asked quietly

“No… I already told you this is my first time. I’ve just read up on it when I realized I didn’t care for women, I figured I may as well know if the time came” he said, before Sasuke smirked, “what? Don’t tell me you’re jealous” he teased

“S-Shut up!” Naruto shouted, embarrassed, before turning back to Hinata as he slowly pushed a finger in, causing her hips to tremble lightly

“See?” Naruto asked, another finger joining the first

“Ya just gotta wait til it loosens, then add more fingers. Once you’re at 3, you’re ready”

Hinata didn’t make a sound, fingers clutching at the pillow her face was in, though her blush was so bright, it covered her upper back and neck

“Let me try” Sasuke said, his hand moving to lay over Naruto’s, and the blonde nodded, stepping back

Since she was already lubricated, Sasuke easily pushed a finger in, and Hinata gasped, feeling the difference from Naruto’s bandaged hand to Sasuke’s smooth skin

She didn’t say anything, so Sasuke continued, adding another finger, before, finally, pushing a third in, surprised to feel the muscle slowly relax with every movement of his hand

“Alright! Hinata, you ready?” Naruto asked, and the heiress nodded, still with her face buried in the pillow

Naruto grinned, handing Sasuke the bottle of lube

“Ya just gotta cover yourself with that, just use a lot, then push in! It’s pretty easy” the blonde said cheerfully, though it was obvious he was nervous as he moved, sitting down on the bed next to Hinata

“Hinata” he called her, and she jerked up, standing straight, before her arms wrapped around his neck, her leg swinging over his waist, face still completely red

Naruto fumbled with his pants, opening his fly enough so he released his erection, and Sasuke watched him with a smirk

“Heh, you’ve gotten bigger” he commented, and Naruto flushed

“O-Of course I did! We were 13 at the hotsprings!”

Hinata giggled despite herself, how Naruto always seemed to get flustered around Sasuke

“T-Take off your pants too!” Naruto said, even more embarrassed with Hinata laughing

Sasuke shrugged one shoulder, before pushing his pants down, his own length exposed, which Naruto eyed for a few seconds, before he caught himself

“J-Just put the lube on, and we can start” Naruto grumbled

Hinata buried her face in Naruto’s neck

Sasuke did just that, opening the bottle of lube, and pouring quite a bit on himself, before closing it and tossing it to the side

“Alright, Hinata, here..” Naruto said quietly, whispering into his wife’s hair, before pulling her closer to him, his length slipping into her easily, and Naruto realized just how wet and excited she seemed to be already

“Ha..” Hinata moaned, tilting her hips back, exposing herself more for Sasuke

The Raven just lined himself up, pushing lightly, though didn’t slip in as easily as Naruto seemed to

He looked at the blonde questioningly, and Naruto took a few seconds to look up and see it, having closed his eyes at the feeling of Hinata on his length

“You… you have to add more pressure, it’s not as easy as the front..” he explained, so Sasuke did just that, pushed a bit harder, until he slipped in

Hinata gasped out loud, moon eyes wide as her body jerked slightly

It wasn’t that she wasn’t used to it, but Sasuke himself was a bit thicker, holding a different shape, and he felt foreign and new inside her, making it feel like her first time all over again

“J-Jeez, Hinata…! If you tighten that much…!” Naruto cursed, but the heiress didn’t listen, her hips trembling lightly, the movement causing both men to groan, though they held completely still, waiting for her to grow accustom to them

“M-Move…” she finally breathed, and Naruto did just that, thrusting up into her

Sasuke’s hand hovered awkwardly by her shoulder, not knowing how to move, not wanting to, too inexperienced to actually start, afraid of doing something wrong

“S-Sasuke-kun..” Hinata started, and Naruto stopped moving, letting her speak

“D-Do whatever you’re most comfortable with..” she spoke softly, “I don’t mind..”

Sasuke blinked, before smirking

“Alright, don’t blame me” he said, voice smug, as his hand moved to lace into her hair, gently pulling her head back, before thrusting in, hard, causing Hinata to squeak in surprise

“Gah..! Hinata..! Don’t tighten like that..!” Naruto groaned, his hips going back to their movement, matching Sasuke’s pace

Her fingernails dug harshly into Naruto’s shoulders, curling into the skin, leaving claw marks in their wake, and Naruto moaned, the pain only heightening his arousal

Sasuke’s gaze stayed glued to Naruto, watching every look of pleasure playing across his tan cheeks, turning him on even more, the tight heat around his length feeling more and more appealing with each passing second

It was like nothing he ever experienced, the physical movement, the intimacy of sharing something so deep and private with the married couple, the sounds both of them made, Hinata panting, Naruto groaning with every thrust of his hips, it was surreal

The blonde’s eyes were squeezed shut tight, before he finally opened them, locking with Sasuke’s, it was enough to push him over the edge

“F-Fuck…!” He groaned, fingers digging harshly into Hinata’s thick hips, curling into the skin, before he pulled her down, and came inside her with a loud groan

Sasuke himself felt on edge, walking the fine line between consciousness and oblivion

“What should I do..?” He asked, his hand leaving Hinata’s hair to her shoulder, looking at Naruto

“Hinata…?” He asked his wife, who still was shaking, hips trembling with every harsh thrust Sasuke gave

“I-Inside…!” She squeaked, and the sound turned Sasuke on more than he thought possible, pushing him over the edge, he released inside her with a loud groan, louder than Naruto

The raven pulled out then, breathing heavily, and Hinata stayed still, still with her hands on Naruto’s shoulders, her face completely red

Naruto took a few seconds to process everything, coming back on line; he grinned, looking at Sasuke smugly

“Not bad, huh?” He asked, tone teasing, and Sasuke smirked

“Heh, I can see why everyone’s so obsessed with this” he replied, before looking over Hinata, “you did pretty well” he commented, and Hinata blushed

“So, wanna do this again?” Naruto asked then, watching Sasuke closely for a reaction

Hinata herself moved, already exhausted, she didn’t care about modesty, just rolled off to the side of the bed, onto her back, her chest heaving, her body glistening with sweat

Sasuke’s eyes wandered over her again, watching her, before turning to Naruto

“Maybe, next time I’m in Konoha” he said lazily, and Naruto grinned

“Alright! It’s a date!” Naruto grinned, and Hinta gave a soft smile, knowing that their marriage will never be the same

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapters won't all be porn, and may focus on one ship with little to no mention of another (like SH can have a moment with little to no mention of Naruto, same with SNS and Hinata, and NH without Sasuke
> 
> I'll mark these chapters with a beginning note to warn of the ship focus, or if it's just general/ot3
> 
> SasuNaruHina ftw


End file.
